Te amo
by KarLiiTa.B
Summary: One Shot : Esta dolida, ninguna llamada, ni un mensaje.. simplemente nada. -Ahora no vengas a querer comunicarte conmigo. -Estoy muriendo, Perdón..


**Espero sus comentarios, es una historia triste =(**

**Los Personajes son de Meyer, yo solo escribi utilizando los nombres**

**TE AMO**

_ELLA:_

_Te ame alguna vez pero ya me olvide de ti…_

_Ya me olvide de tus besos,_

_Caricias,_

_Tu cuerpo que me hacia excitarme al verlo,_

_Tu olor,_

_Tu sabor … simplemente ya me OLVIDE DE TI._

_Así que no vengas por aquí, no quiero ver ni tu sombra y ¡no es una amenaza!._

_Si hubieras llegado hace un 1 año como prometiste esto nunca hubiera pasado._

_Te hubiera elegido a ti con los ojos cerrados pero ahora ya es todo diferente._

_Ni una llamada y ninguna carta eso fue lo que mato cada pedazito de nuestro "amor"._

_Y si estas pensando que estoy loca, si y no. No estoy loca por ti, estoy locamente enamorado de otro. Y me olvide de ti._

_No me busques._

_EL:_

_Perdon.._

_Se que no quieres escuchar mis motivos._

_He ido a tu casa mil veces y siempre te haz negado y quiero aunque sea mirarme_

_¿acaso tienes miedo a veme?_

_No quisiera dar mis motivos por esta carta porque no seria lo correcto._

_Y si tan solo me dejarías hablar contigo, cambiarias tu opinión por mi._

_Yo se que todavía no me puedes olvidar…_

_Ya que tampoco puedo olvidarme de ti._

_No sabes cuanto deseo vete, tocarte, besarte, poseerte locamente y salvajemente._

_I LOVE FOR EVER._

_ELLA:_

_Parece que te haz vuelto adivino y estas en lo cierto no te quiero ver._

_Así que creo que es mejor que te vallas y que tal ¿Si regresas dentro de 100 años?_

_Ja… no me hagas reír. Nunca podría tener miedo de ti._

_Que bueno que no me escribes tus "razones" porque ya es demasiado tarde para eso._

_Como te escribi antes y te lo vuelvo a escribir no quiero saber nada de ti.._

_Al contrario fuiste mas rápido de olvidar.. todas esas promesas sin juicio._

_Y si no me olvidas ya es hora te lo digo._

_Sigue deseando lo que quieras ya que nunca pasara._

_¿LOVE FOR EVER? Que es esa mierda!, acaso solo aprendiste a decir eso en estos 2 años?_

_Que idiota puedes ser…_

_EL:_

_Te amo, te amo, te amo.. Y NO ME CANSARE DE DECIRTELO._

_Me encantas cuando hablas sucio…_

_Sabes excitarme hermosa._

_Me encanta tu sonrisa y lo sabes me lo imagino y no puedo borrar mi sonrisa de idiota por ti._

_Yo quiero saber tanto de ti… como haz estado estos años._

_No lo creo. (que me allas olvidado)_

_Nunca. (te olvidare)_

_Y ni te imaginas cuantos deseos puede haber en mi cabeza._

_No es lo único que aprendí, solo digo eso porque es lo que siento._

_Solo una pregunta: ¿Si no me quieres ni ver.. porque todas estas cartitas en vez de vernos cara a cara antes que empeore?_

_Tu príncipe.._

_ELLA:_

_Solo te respondo porque estoy cansada de los ruegos de mi madre por verte._

_Así que mejor por eso empecé a enviarte estas cartas._

_¿tu príncipe? Quien te crees, todas esas historias de "amor y príncipes "que me gustaban lo admito, pero eran pura tontería._

_Así que ya esta todo dicho._

_Y por fin voy a poder decir esto…_

_ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE_

_Y no quiero que me respondas._

_EL:_

_Esta bien… va hacer un Adiós para siempre …_

_Sabes porque… ¿no?_

_Estoy muriendo poco a poco y ya no me quedan fuerzas para nada._

_Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…_

_Adiós mi vida._

Al leer esta ultima carta ella busco a su madre y la encontró en la cocina. Se miraron por un corto tiempo y ella fue la que hablo primero.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Cáncer al estomago. – contesto su madre muy despacio casi un susurro.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Siempre que lo mencionaba algo sobre el, te amargabas o huías.

-Pero esto…

-Esta en su casa. – Ella estaba confundida.. iva a ir con el he olvidar su orgullo por el.. Lo amaba mas que todo.

Tomo su chaleco y salió corriendo a la casa de él…

Al llegar su hermana abrió.

-¿Dónde esta? – fue lo primero en decir

-Arriba su cuarto.

Ella sabia perfectamente donde quedaba ese lugar subió y al abrir no podía creer lo que estaba viendo..

El tirado en la cama, totalmente pálido, mas delgado que lo habitual, sus ojos cerrados y respiraba muy despacio.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y pronuncio su nombre con dificultad ya que se había formado un nudo en su garganta.

El abrió sus ojos y la miro.

-Hola princesa. ¿Cómo estas? – él dijo alegremente o intentando eso

-¿Cómo estoy yo? – pregunto irritada- No me digas tonterías, tu estas mal a solo vista. ¿Y preguntas por mi?

-Lo se, pero mi familia quiere que piense que estoy fantástico. – quiso sentarse pero su cuerpo no resistió.

-No hagas eso.- le pidió

-Ya sé que me detestas pero..

-No, solo no quiero ver como te puedes hacer daño.

-Entonces acércate. –Ella camino despacio hacia su cama, podía recordar todo esos encuentros románticos y los salvajes aunque no era el momento.

-Te amo Bella. – agarro su mano. – Perdóname.

-¿Quieres que te perdone por tener una enfermedad? – dijo enojada.

-Si . – sonrió.

-Idiota. – respondió. – Te amo – lo abrazo.- No me dejes.-Empezó a llorar.

-Soy un Idiota pero Te amo mucho. Sabes no Quería irme hasta saber que me amabas.

-Eres un idiota. Y no permitiré que mueras.

-Bella mi enfermedad esta avanzada, no voy a vivir mucho tiempo.

El tenia toda la razón, dos meses después Edward murió.. pero se fue sabiendo que su único amor lo amaba tanto como el. Ella nunca pudo olvidarlo..

Que tan importante es decir un te amo a alguien que esta a tu lado y lo amas con todo tu ser y alma.

Así que ama con todo, vive como si fuera tu último día, disfruta de tus seres queridos y ama con todo de ti.

* * *

Dedicado a una persona muy especial para mi..

Siempre estuviste a mi lado , ahora no estas conmigo me detesto por haberte perdido por idiota, pero te sigo amando como loca… TE AMO Y NINCA TE OLVIDARE…

Descansa en paz y siempre estarás en mi Corazón...


End file.
